Athena, Silver, and Freeman's RP/FF - Ch. 2
This is where we can write our fanfiction in sequence order. We have each of our characters tell some part of the story from their view. Provided we keep the content within a PG-PG13 setting. To Other Writers: '''Don't hold back from editing each other's parts, but only for ''grammar ''and such. Feel free to remove any edit that has been made to your section, and your section only. '''Other Users: '''Please refrain from adding your own characters. If you would like to write with us, please leave a message here:User Talk:Silverwind of MountainClan" [[User:Silverwind of MountainClan|~Silverwind~''' ]]Be yourself; everyone else is taken. -Oscar Wilde I will talk with the other admins until we come to a final decision. Any edits made other than myself, Freeman23 or Athenaiswise will be reverted. Kiara Harrison Okay, so sure I was bossy, but the love of my life was hurt, and all that Everett girl could say to me was, "SHUT YOUR MOUTH!?" Honestly, I was a little hurt by the words, but I was new and I was trying to help out a really hot guy. I didn't mean any harm but, I guess the whole me liking him is never going to work out. I'm am pretty sure he has feeling for Everett, and I know she has a crush on him. I guess I'm just hitting the town single... for the rest of my life! You would think a daughter of the stinking' goddess of luck would, I don't know... have a little bit more luck? Anyway, as I was walking through camp, I ran in to Everett. I hoped we could make things right. "Hey Everett!" I yelled after her. "What do-" What ever she was going to say, she stopped when she saw it was me. Honestly, I thought we were past the whole, Alex thing, but apparently not. "You," she muttered acidly. "Me," I replied sarcastically. She looked around, the practically yelled in my ear, "Stay away from my man!" Her face was so close to mine, that I could actually see what flavor of gum she was chewing. Was it Lemon Ice or Bubble Breeze? "Your ma-" Just then the Big House doors were swung open, and I was interrupted. Out of them walked a laughing Alex and a smiling Chiron. I ran toward Alex, full speed, knocking into him. Throwing my arms around him, I pulled him into a crushing hug. He groaned. "Still have sore ribs," he managed to say clearly. "Sorry," I blushed, as soon as we were both on the ground. I turned to see an reddening Everett. Alex gave me a playful smile, and winking, pat me on the back. "You're pretty sweet to have been worried about me so much, Kiara." Right in front of Everett! "Thanks," I said, hoping my face wasn't as red as I was convinced it was. I turned, and sprinted toward my cabin to squeal in peace. Alexander Scalar (Day 2) Well it would seem Everett had done a good job. i was completely healed. Resting at the Big House had done me some good at least. As I climbed down the staircase I could hear some kind of ruckess going on outside the Big House. As i approached the window though to have a look i could see already the very large Derrick Dredd being surrounded by the 5 Ares cabin members all armed to the teeth. No sooner than i had gotten to the window when Kim Valtino burst through the front door and called to me. "Alex, some of the Ares kids have picked a fight with Derrick and they have been agitating him all morning." I wasn't surprised, Derrick was an Unusual camper as he was a monster and not a Demigod thoguh he did posses powers similar to most demigods. "he should be able to handle is own Kim, it is highly unlikely that the Ares cabin will be able to harm." "But, that's just it Alex, if somebody doesn't break it up soon he might go pure instinct on them!" Well that did it. Hurridly i half walked half ran out the front door, and ran until i at the edges of where the Ares cabin memebers were circling around Derrick with their Electric Spears. "Alright, break it up," i shouted trying to get their attention. One of them, a tall black haired kid with a scar under is left eye turned and snarled, Ares camper: "Stay out of this Scalar, this our kill!" Alex: "Listen just leave him alone and go practice your skills somewhere else." Ares camper: "Just because Chiron gave you some authority around here doesn't mean you can enforce it. Heh, i bet you don't even have powers that can be used for intervention punk!" Alex: Hey Derrick, Duck! As Derrick ducked i felt a tug in my gut as i willed the five ares campers to be lifted into the air and slam head first into each other before letting them fall back to the ground. Derrick who was now rising from his crouch turned and looked at me. "Thank You." With that answer he took Kim's hand and they wandered off toward the forest where we had schedualed a capture the flag game in an hour or so. Crouching low i opened the eye of each of the unconscious Ares kids. It looked like they had a concussion so with a slight bit more tug in my gut i healed them of their concussion. As i began to rise though I heard Everett screaming my name even though she was only 40ft away from me. Either I did something in my semiconscious state last night or i said something wrong yesterday because from the looks over it in my perifial vision she looked pretty ticked off. "Ooh Boy." Derrick Dredd & Kim Valtino "I really despise bullys." I said to Kim. Kim: Well, from the looks of it those five will be out for sometime. Derrick: Perhaps i should of showed them my teeth. Kim: Now Derrick you know what would happen, maiming another camper, like the last time you did got you locked up in the cellar beneath the big house for almost two weeks. Derrick: By then i could of have eaten a camper out of the hunger pains i had. Kim: Derrick! Derrick: What, its in my nature. Kim: you don't mean that! Derrick: Your right Kim i don't but these instinctial urges are getting worse, esppecially here its like having all the signs of La Vega and all of time Square announcing that the person standing next to you is really a donut. Add that to the demigod smell and it really feels like all of you are donuts. Kim: Just try to not let your instincts control, after all (picking up her armour for Capture the Flag battle and strapping it on) we should be having fun. Since Alex became a junior councler were promised that he would would be managing the schedual for Capture the flag to be more often now, so lets unwind by defending our flag and capturing the enemy's, Derick: O thats all fine ya know Kim, demigods get armour, sheilds and Swords, monsters like myself though get to go survival mode. I am telling you that whoever the team captain his i better not be assigned to guarding or going after the flag because if i do get assgined i may not be able to hold back the predator in me. Kim: Just keep it cool and hope we get assigned to the same team. This will be new as their wil now be three teams instead of two now. Kiara was already their she had just been given a set of lightweight armour and an Archers bow. She saw Derick and almost took him for a monster by notching her bow with an arrow. Kim: Hey, hold it, remember he is not like the other monsters. O wait you haven't met us before have you. My name is Kim, this is Derrick. Kiara looked up into the eyes of the twelve foot tall dragon humanoidish being. Swallowing hard she nodded her head acknowledging him. Derick refusing to smile (because his toothy grin could scare a Fury is he had the chance) gave a slight nod of his head before crouching down and bending his body to loosen it up. Kim: When you get to know him he will be more chatty. Derrick: Only 20 mins till Alex is supposed to arrive, i wonder whats keeping him? Kiara: proboly his ribs since he broke them, Kim: well he must be a quick healer because he look alright to me last time i saw him. Derrick: There's Thaila it would seem the hunters are going to be particapting this flag game. Kim: lets move over to the left of the Stage thats where we can avoid getting picked. Everett Once I had thoroughly scolded Alex for his rash behavior, I reminded him that he wasn't quite fully healed. He just waved it off, and I thought to myself how idiotic boys could be. After that, we walked next to one another, and headed to the left side of the stage. I could see Kiara there, and remembered how imature I had acted in front of her. Did I really like Alex that much? So much I was willing to yell at my not-so-much best friend? Maybe. "Are we seriously playing Capture the Flag with the Hunters?" I exclaimed, picking chestplate and helmet, arming myself with a sword. The demigod/monster Derrick Dredd nodded, but Kim spoke for him. "There's three teams now." "What? How much is this going to change? Please don't tell me they're making us use non-magical weapons and items!?" "No, of course not," Alex responded. "Thank goodness," I breathed out a sigh of relief. "Imagine Thalia without one; now that would be a sight to see!" We shared a laugh, but then Chiron trotted up and announced that the game was about to begin. I noticed Maxon run up and out from the woods, grinning madly. It was just me who noticed him, but as he brushed past Kiara, I could see her blush a light pink. "Tonight, we will play Capture the Flag with the Hunters of Artemis. As you know, they have had an eighty-eight win streak against us. You have been equipped with items for the game. Remember, all magical items are allowed. No maiming or killing. Have fun, and let's beat the Hunters!" He said the last part half-heartedly, but we still cheered. "The two team captains will be Alexander Scalar and Michael Yew. Please take turns choosing your cabins. Let the games begin!" Alex ended up choosing the Apollo, Hermes, Hades, Demeter and Hephaestus cabins. Michael chose the Athena, Poseidon, Zeus, Aphrodite, and Dionysus cabins. The minor gods spread out between us, and luckily Kiara and her half siblings were on our team. Hopefully Tyche would do us a favor, and luck was on our side, but the witty and intelligent Athena cabin might be a problem. Maxon "Max" Johns Oh, goody, another game against the Hunters. What was the point in playing Capture the Flag if the Hunters always won? Whatever, I was just kind of exited-okay, make that thrilled-because I had just done something sneaky and maybe slightly against the rules. While Chiron was speaking, I snuck into the woods and set traps that the Huntresses would set off. I was just picturing the look on their faces when a stink bomb blew up in their faces! I was with the more decent cabin combination, and Alexander was a good leader, so I was actually going to ''try ''to win this one. Besides, the lucky cabin was on our team, which may actually improve our chances of winning! With a tight grip on the celestial bronze spear (that could shoot two rounds of mini spear points!) gripped tightly in my hand, I prepared to capture the flag. But, of course, our team wanted to plan. Category:Collaboration Category:Athenaiswise Category:Freeman23 Category:Silverwind of MountainClan Category:Roleplay Category:Fanfiction